Dragons Eye
by PreachingPeaches
Summary: I was the loner, the quiet girl, and currently the only female ninja in my clan. Yep, that sounds just about right… SasukexOCxGaara.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: I was the loner, the quiet girl, and currently the only female ninja in my clan. Yep, that sounds just about right… SasukexOCxGaara.

The cool warm air from the village slowly grazed my unusually pale skin. My face was emotionless less and I kept still sitting on the roof top of my family's home. I could feel my dark hair gently dance around along with the wind. I was in complete peace until I heard a familiar voice.

"Yuka, come downstairs for dinner!" my mom yelled out. I swiftly jumped down from the roof a quietly walked into our home. I was going to walk into the kitchen to help my mother prepare the food but I felt two short arms wrap around my waist.

"Yuka, why aren't you ever home to play ninja with me?" my little sister Ruka said. Her large light blue eyes looked into my grey eyes. I sighed deeply and gently pried my younger sister off of me. I kneeled down to her level and kissed her forehead.

"Listen I'm taking my exam tomorrow to be a ninja. I just don't have the time to be playing ninja." Ruka looked down at her feet and frowned. "Why can't I be a ninja? I want to go to the academy!" She cried out, warm tears ran down her pale skin. I pulled her into a hug and stroked her long black hair.

"When you get older you'll learn why…" It was too hard to explain right now. It was heartbreaking to tell her that she couldn't be a ninja because she wasn't a chosen female. Unfortunately I was the chosen female I had to become a ninja and train with the boys. I rarely spoke to the other females that were my age in my clan.

I stood up and grabbed Ruka's hand and said "come on lets go eat." I put on a small smile and walked with her to the kitchen. Dinner consisted of my parents talking about my exam tomorrow. I was just as worried as they were about it, I didn't know what I was supposed to do yet. Even though I was one of the top ranking students it didn't matter once you took that exam. If you pass then you become a ninja. If you don't then you go back to the academy.

Once we finished eating I walked Yuka up to her room and decided to tell her a story. "Do you know the story about Kaname Sendo?" she shook her small head. I smiled and chose to tell the story.

"He was the founder of our clan. Kaname is still a hero to us today; he was born on the tallest mountain in the village. It was said that when he was born a red dragon entered his soul. When he turned three he trained every day and using a small stick as a sword. Once Kaname became older he became a high ranking ninja in the village. One day the village was under attack Kaname vowed to protect it with his life, he risked his life to protect his daughter, two sons and wife. Within one week he killed 1,275 ninjas, he was known to be a hero to the village. To this day we follow his training strategies and learn his techniques." Her eyes lit up, she loved ninja stories.

I told her a very large lie about Kaname Sendo. He wasn't some kind hero, he was willing to sacrifice his family for freedom and money, and he didn't kill 1,275 ninjas. About half of them that were killed were not ninjas but citizens. That was why our last name was Sendo, it means death for a long time we were feared by many villagers.

I kissed Ruka on the forehead and walked out turning off the light and closing the door behind me. I sighed inwardly and walked to my dark room. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep quickly.

"YUKA WAKE UP!" my grey eyes quickly opened. I was staring into my 6 year old sisters blue eyes. Ruka began to jump up and down on my bed and started to pull my blanket off of me. I rolled my eyes and jumped out of bed.

"Ruka why are you waking me up this early?" she stopped jumping and looked into my eyes with her head tilted to the right side. "What do you mean? You have 1 hour before the exam starts." My eyes widened and I ran to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Once I finished taking a shower and put on my clothes I ran into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

I looked at the clock to see that I had 25 minutes left and ran out of my house. It took me an average of 20 minutes to get to the school. I ran through the nearly empty streets, no one was usually out during this time of the day. Once I got to the school I walked into the class room calmly. Almost everyone was in the classroom, I sat far from anyone.

I was a bit of a loner in the academy; I really didn't have many friends. Most of the people here were annoying and loud. The girls were psychos and were obsessed with a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. I found nothing significant about him he was just another boy, I will admit he was quite attractive but I wasn't interested in boys right now. My responsibility was to become a ninja and a damn good one.

"When your name is called come to the next room. To graduate you'll perform 'Bushin no Jutsu.'" I sighed in relief this was an easy justu I was just hoping I wouldn't mess up.

Names began to be called and students kept walking in and out of the classroom. My heart literally dropped when I heard the very words I dreaded hearing "Sendo, Yuka you are next." I walked out of the classroom and into the room with Iruka sensei and a bunch of other people that were going to judge me.

I took in a deep breath and performed the justu. I closed my eyes tightly smoke began to for around me. When I opened them I looked at both of my clones, they two clones maintained the same expression I had. Their clothes were slightly grey instead of black but overall it was a pretty okay. "You pass Yuka!" I was handed my headband. It was a blue ribbon with the Leaf Village's symbol craved onto a metal plate. I proudly wrapped my headband around my neck. I walked out of the room holding in my happiness and keeping my sullen and cold expression.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my beautiful readers ^. ^ Here is chapter 2.

Lostfeather: Thanks for reviewing; yes the storyline will follow the Naruto series. It may not seem like it now but in this chapter she will slightly interact with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this on the last chapter -_- so here it is. I do not own the Naruto series; if I did Sakura wouldn't be so annoying. The only thing I own is Yuka Sendo and the rest of the Sendo clan.

Note: At the end of the chapter there is a Sendo Clan guide so you could learn everything about the clan and not be confused throughout the story.

* * *

><p>I walked out of the academy so proud of myself. I was a ninja and no one could take away my title, I was currently on track to making my clan proud of me and not embarrassing it. As I walked outside I saw other academy students running up to their parents and showing off their headbands to their friends. I watched them in sorrow and I envied almost every person, I didn't have any friends. My father is on a mission and my mother is probably doing chores around the house with Ruka.<p>

I felt completely alone until I saw a blond kid sitting on the swing. If I do recall his name was Naruto, he was one of the failing students. My father had always told me to stay away from him; I never knew why he told me that. Naruto looked pretty harmless even though he was the troublemaker in our class.

For a brief moment we made eye contact his massive blue eyes reminded me of Ruka. But I saw something in his eyes that caught my attention…loneliness. I felt bad for Naruto since I am familiar with that feeling. I hope that next year he will pass and become a ninja, but sadly he still isn't ready.

I decided to walk home since my uncles were most likely going to train me today. During the walk home I kept looking down at my headband that gracefully wrapped around my thin neck. Once I had gotten to my clans estate. As soon as I walked onto the estate I could feel the other clan members glancing at me and my headband.

"Yuka!" I saw a small figure run up to me. My little sisters arms wrapped around my small waist. "You're a ninja like daddy now right?" Ruka said looking up into my eyes. I nodded in response and she had let go of my waist and began to jump around excited that I was now a ninja. I pulled her arm gently so that I could get her attention.

Then I wrapped my headband around her forehead, she just stared at me with wide eyes and poked the headband that rested upon her head. "You will always be my little ninja." I said pulling her into a tight hug. This was one of the moments that I will never forget.

Today was the last day I would spend at the academy. I was going to be placed into teams with two other people and I would be assigned a sensei. I wasn't looking forward to being assigned a team I didn't work well with others. The other people on my team were likely to slow me down and make my process of becoming the best ninja in my clan go much more slowly.

Students began to walk into the classroom and then I noticed Naruto walk in with a headband strapped onto his forehead. I was quite shocked that he passed just yesterday he didn't contain a headband and he failed. I decided to be happy for him he got what he wanted. But I definitely didn't want him on my team, I'm pretty sure he's nice and all but I don't want any loud or obnoxious people on my team.

I soon heard bickering between Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was propped up onto one of the tables glaring at Sasuke. While Sasuke was sat with his hands clasped tightly together and was glaring at Naruto. They soon began to inch closer together until unfortunately a boy's shoulder bumped Naruto causing Naruto and Sasukes lips to touch. Is slowly turned away from the site and suppressed my giggles.

"Welcome everyone I am happy to say that you have all passed. You will now be put into groups of three. Since this year we have one extra student than usual one group will have four people in it." Iruka sensei said everyone was so anxious about being put into the squads. We all just wanted Iruka sensei to shut up and tell us our teams.

Names were called and some people were satisfied with their teams while others all of Sasukes admirers or should I say psycho fan-girls wanted to be in a squad with him. "Now for Team 7 it is Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Sendo Yuka" I sighed disappointed that I was placed in that team.

"Do I have to be on the same team as that prick over there? Iruka sensei why does an outstanding student like me! Plus who is Sendo Yuka?" Naruto yelled pointing at Sasuke who he clearly disliked. I shook my head when he said 'outstanding student' give me a break yesterday I was pretty sure he failed.

"Naruto the teams are balanced. Sasukes scores were at the top of the class and yours were dead last! Yuka please raise your hand to identify yourself…" I bit the side of my lip and barely raised my right hand.

"So now everyone can take a break while you wait sensei arrives." I was so overjoyed to have a break it was hard to listen to everything when everyone was just talking about their teams. We all began to leave the academy and I walked away from my team not wanting much to do with them.

I decided to go to a small restaurant and eat some healthy food. I would go out and eat some ramen but since I had just become a ninja I needed to watch what I ate and I needed to keep healthy. What's good about of a ninja if you can't even run? Once I finished I dashed off back to the academy to wait for my sensei.

* * *

><p>"Naruto isn't very smart. But I think giving him to you is best, you seem to have a nose for these types." Said the Hokage, he sat in a small chair that could barely fit him. I stared at the milk carton that I picked up earlier from the small dining table.<p>

"So this is where Naruto lives…?" I spoke out loud holding the rotten milk carton in my hand. "Yes" the Hokage said briefly sighing.

"Not only will you have Naruto, but you will also have Sendo Yuka, and Uchiha Sasuke." I raised my eyebrow slightly with a questionable look plastered across my face. "But I thought the Sendo clan didn't allow females to be ninja. Unless she's-" the Hokage cut me off by nodding his head "She the granddaughter of Sendo Hikari. Every 50 years a female is born that is believed to possess the powers of Sendo Kaname"

* * *

><p>"Why is our team 7 sensei… so damn late?" I sighed squeezing my eyes shut. "Maybe he's just busy or got lost or something along those line…." I blurted out. Then I saw Naruto pull up a small chair and climbed up on it with an eraser in his hands. He placed the eraser on the door in hopes of our sensei actually falling for the trick.<p>

"Pfft…like a jounin would fall for such a stupid booby trap." Sasuke said with his hands clasped tightly together and rolling his eyes at Naruto's idiotic plan. A hand slowly appeared grasping the door I took in a deep breath and then just in one second I heard the eraser hit our sensei on the head.

"I'm sorry sensei I tried to stop Naruto but it didn't work and-"our sensei cut her off and said coldly "How can I say this…? My first impression is… I hate you guys"

* * *

><p><strong>The Sendo Clan: The Sendo Clan is the fifth noble clan of the Konohagakure. The clan was founded by an elite ninja named Sendo Kaname, he is known for his swordsmanship and for his brutal massacres. Every 50 years a female is born that heavily resembles Kaname, they are taught to become ninja's and lead the clan.<strong>

** There have been six chosen female clan members ; Sendo Ai, Sendo Juri, Sendo Kagami, Sendo Yuki, Sendo Hikari, and Sendo Yuka. The chosen females are the only female clan members to become ninjas because they are believed to possess the powers of Kaname Sendo. These women are born with a striking resemblance to Sendo Kaname; the features include gray eyes, extremely pale skin, and black hair. Chosen females are trained along with male clan members, but are usually exiled by the male clan members. Their job is to led the clan when they become of age (age 18), and become very prominent political figures. **

** Male clan members begin training at the age of 6 and are taught how to use a sword and mainly taijutsu. Regular female clan members learn from a young age how to cook, clean, and take care of younger children. Typical female clan members cannot become ninjas and are only taught how to heal; most of them become successful medics. Normal clan members have dark brown, or black colored eyes, pale skin with a slight yellowish undertone, and dark brown hair. The Sendo clan members contain the Kekkei Genkai called Dragon Release, which improves speed strength and chakra.**


	3. Chapter 3

I pinched the bridge of my nose tightly and sighed. That's just great already our sensei hates us, and plus what kind of ninja is he? He couldn't even dodge the eraser. I think that this team is going to suck…

"Well let's begin with introducing ourselves." Our sensei said, he seemed to be somewhat relaxed. He looked kind of odd; our sensei had spikey silver colored hair that tilted to one side. He also had a mask which covered his mouth and nose while his headband covered one of his eyes. "Well what do you want to know?" Sakura said clearly annoyed by this task.

"Hmm, well your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future…" I looked at him interested in what he had to say. "I have a lot of hobbies, dreams for the future hmm… Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi and I have no desire to tell you my likes or dislikes."

I squeezed my eyes shut angered by what he had just said. All he told us was his name, now I really do wish I was on a completely different team. I took in a deep breath and tried to relax and I kept telling myself that I was doing this for my family and to make them happy. "Now let's start with you guys… you on the right" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like the most is cup ramen, but I like the ramen that Iruka sensei buys me. I dislike waiting 3 minutes for the ramen to cook, and my dream is… to be acknowledged by the rest of the village and to surpass the Hokage. My hobbies are pranks I guess." I turned my head in Naruto's direction when he said he wanted to be Hokage I nearly rolled my eyes. If Naruto wanted to be Hokage he was going to have to change a lot.

The next person was Sasuke, his hands were clasped together and he kept his eyes looking down to the ground "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are a lot of things I don't like and very few things I do like. I can't really call it a dream but an ambition to resurrect my clan and kill a certain person." After he recited his thoughts it became eerily silent. What the hell did he mean by 'resurrect my clan'?

"Alright next…" Kakashi sensei said trying to destroy the awkward silence. "My name is Haruno Sakura the thing I like- I mean person is…" she glanced over at Sasuke she blushed a deep crimson color. "My dream for the future is…" once again she glanced over at Sasuke this time slightly giggling. "What I dislike is Naruto!" I looked over to Naruto to see him mouth drop and his eyes widen in shock. "My hobby is…" for one last final time she looked at Sasuke.

Now it was my turn, I didn't want to go. I was in a team with a fan girl, a really mental emo kid, and some ramen loving freak. "My name is Sendo Yuka .I like books, and swords. My dislikes are annoying people. My dream for the future is to make my clan proud and my hobbies are training and reading." My team members were all different no one was the same, we all liked different things and we were all some form of an outcast. "Alright tomorrow we will be doing survival training. But this isn't normal training I won't be training you but I will be you opponent." 

"Well that shouldn't be so hard right…?" I said out loud, I mean he even couldn't dodge an eraser he shouldn't be so hard to fight. Then I heard Kakashi chuckle a bit "I don't think you understand" he began "Out of the 27 people who graduated only 9 will become genin. This is a very difficult exam the with a failure rate of 66%."

We all looked at him completely shocked; we had all worked so hard in the academy to most likely be sent back to it because we couldn't pass and exam. I wasn't going to fail, and I sure as hell didn't except failure well. Naruto had begun yelling and ranting about this until Kakashi told him to be quite.

"Tomorrow bring all weapons necessary for a shinobi and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up. The rest of the information is on this paper."

I woke up energized and ready to fight anyone. Ruka woke up early too, she helped me get ready for the exam "so you can't eat breakfast?" she asked. "No I'm not supposed to eat anything or I'll throw up. But I don't think some Onigiri will make me throw up…"

I decided to go against Kakashi sensei's rules; I could not perform efficiently without eating two Onigiri's wouldn't hurt. I have a pretty strong stomach anyway so I doubt anything bad will happen. I walked out of the house kissing Ruka on her forehead and walking off to the very exam that will shape my future.

When I got there I saw Sasuke leaning against a tree. "You're here early…" I said attempting to start a conversation "Hn" was all he said. I was going to say something else but decided against it. Then Sakura arrived "Hi Sasuke" she said in her high pitched voice completely ignoring me. I just rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor alone.

Finally Naruto came barely making it in time. Once it was time for the exam to start Kakashi still wasn't here "Not this again." I grumbled. After an hour Kakashi finally came. He pulled out a timer and set it to noon.

"There are three bells. If you don't get one by noon then you will be tied to one of those stumps and will not eat lunch while the rest of us do. If you still can't get a bell after noon then you will be sent back to the academy." I'm going to catch that bell even if it kills me. "We will start when I say-"Naruto unleashed his kunai and spun it around his finger, he ran up to Kakashi sensei but he dodged Naruto's attack with ease. "I didn't say go yet… ready go!" I dashed off and hid in the trees ready to create my plan. Instead of running Naruto had just stood there waiting to get killed. "This idiot." I mumbled I dashed off and threw a kunai in between Kakashi and Naruto. I tried to alert Naruto that what he was doing was not a good idea. I dashed off again trying not to give my location away.

Our sensei was not any kind of normal sensei. He wasn't stupid at all, he told us not to eat so we could get more motivated to catch the bell. But there were only three bells, and only three of us would capture it. But he was a jounin and we are just fresh out of the academy this wasn't right…

But with all four of us we wouldn't be so weak. I was deep into thought until I heard "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijustu Supreme Technique a 1,000 Years of Pain!" I had seen Kakashi poke Naruto in the butt and Naruto just fly off into the sky. I pinched the bridge of my nose once again just walked away. I couldn't help Naruto, but if we did work together then we could get the bells. I found Sasuke easily his hiding spot was very easy to find.

"Hey if we team up then we could get the bells four is better than- I was cut off by Sasukes glare " I don't need your help or anyone else's" My eye slightly twitched and I responded "Fine if you want to go back to the academy be my guest baka"

I ran off to find Sakura but then I saw a herd of Naruto's trying to attack Kakashi. But instead of three clones there were 8… Hmm Naruto is a bit different. Naruto caught Kakashi from behind. But something didn't seem right to me, a jounin like Kakashi sensei would never let his guard down like that. When Naruto's clones began to attack Kakashi it just turned into another Naruto.

I kind of felt bad for Naruto; he had just wasted a good plan and a bit of chakra on something that didn't even work. I set off to find Sakura, her hiding spot was even worse than Sasukes "Sakura we need to work together to get a bell!" I whispered to her "Is Sasuke helping us?" She questioned I sighed a said "well no but-"she turned her head in my direction and said "Then no" and she walked away.

"Bitch…" I mumbled. I had tried my hardest but now I think I should just shut up and accept the fact that I'm going back to the academy. I sat down under a tree until I heard I would hear the alarm go off. Instead I heard a scream, and it was pretty obvious it was a female's scream and it was most likely Sakura. After a few minutes I smelled fire and heard some people fighting maybe it was Sasuke and Kakashi sensei.

"What the hell am I doing here? If that was Sasuke then maybe he is fighting Kakashi and he left Naruto alone!" I ran out and found Naruto hanging from a rope upside down. I pulled out my kunai and I watched Naruto fall down and hit his head on the ground. "Naruto we need to work together to get the bell come on!" I pleaded "Don't worry Yuka I got this" he waved my off and I just ran away angry at not only myself but the rest of my team.

A couple of minutes later I heard the timer go off, it was pretty much over for me. God I must be the worst chosen female in my clan…

"Well there is no need for you guys to go back to the academy." Naruto was happy excited that we weren't going to be sent back "Three out of the four of you failed." My heart stopped, who had captured the bell I am absolutely positive no one caught one.

"Yuka you pass. You were the only one in the team who tried to get everyone to work together, good job. Naruto you were just running around like a child and you ignored Yuka's kunai which was sent to alert you to stop fighting. Sakura you only cared about Sasuke and Sasuke you thought the others would get in your way so you worked alone." I was so happy I was a ninja, I was freaking out for nothing. I knew that I had made my family proud. Sasuke then ran up to Kakashi ready to attack him "You three should just quit being ninjas"

For the remainder of the time Kakashi was speaking I just dozed off. I was officially ninja and I passed. But something didn't feel right I was a ninja and Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto weren't. I was the one who had gained the dream that they all wanted without trying…


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, I am so sorry for not updating. I have mid-terms all this week and I had projects and essays due all last week. I also found out that I have a huge addiction to Assassins Creed: Revelations. Anyway enjoy the chapter and please review. Also that you to everyone who favorite and alerted this story!**

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Naruto; I only own the Sendo clan and Yuka Sendo. **

"Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke dies" I looked at Kakashi in disbelief, he was holding a kunai to Sasukes neck. He let Sasuke go and walked to a large stone. On the stone there were names craved into the stone. I knew that stone to well I had many family members names craved into that stone forever.

"Look at the names craved into this stone. They are all ninjas recognized in the village as heroes." Kakashi said keeping his unemotional face. "I decided I want to be on that stone, I want to be a hero!" Naruto yelled out.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him "Those people all died while on duty. Most of clan members' names are craved into that stone." Everyone looked at me in shock, they didn't expect my outburst.

"Now I'll give you three another chance, you could eat your lunch but don't give any food to Naruto. If anyone feeds him they will fail. Yuka come with me." I compiled, but I was confused as to why he would want me to follow him. I picked up my lunch and walked off along with him.

We both stopped once we were far away from the other three. "Kakashi, why did you ask me to leave the other three?" I asked him "Well I didn't want any of them getting ideas from you. If they got any ideas then they wouldn't learn." We stood in the same spot for about 5 minutes and then he directed me to follow him. We both disappeared into a white cloud of smoke and were face to face with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"YOU GUYS…pass" We all stood there in shock, they had all passed and I was happy that I wasn't going to be in a squad all alone.

"Okay starting tomorrow team #7 will begin its duties!" We all walked home leaving Naruto tied to the tree stump.

I stood behind a tree quietly watching my target, and I was ready to capture my target. "What's the distance of the target?" Kakashi whispered into the small headset. "Five meters away" someone said "I'm ready anytime" I said, two others agreed that they were ready.

"GO!" Kakashi said, we all jumped out of our places and attempted to grab our target. Fortunately Naruto had captured the target. "Does the cat have a red ribbon on its left ear?" Sakura said attempting to inspect the cat, but it was hard to tell since the cat was attacking Naruto "Yeah its Tora." I said "Good, lost pet 'Tora' search mission… complete." Kakashi said.

We walked back to the Hokage's office unfortunately for Naruto the cat kept scratching and trying to kill Naruto every chance it got.

"Ohh my cute little Tora- chan. I was so worried!" The woman yelled and held the cat in a death grip. I kind of felt bad for the cat, if I was that cat I would run away too.

"Team #7 your next mission is to babysit the elder's grandson, shopping in a neighborhood village, and potato picking." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "NO, NO, NO I am not doing any of those missions give us a cooler one!"

I agreed with Naruto our missions sucked, why couldn't do something a bit more interesting instead of babysitting some annoying kid. After Naruto's little outburst they Hokage went on the talk about the different mission rankings and how everyone has to work their way up. It was true that we had to work our way up, but the missions we are given don't teach us anything.

Naruto kept insisting that we go on a higher ranked mission. "Fine I will send you on a C-Ranked mission it is a protection mission for a certain individual." A man with a Saki bottle walked in "They're all a bunch of brats, especially the short one with the stupid looking face. Are you even a ninja?"

Naruto looked around curiously, I was immediately ruled out since I was the tallest out of the four of us. Naruto sadly was the shortest one, when he realized it he tried to attack the man. "I'LL KILL YOU!" I grabbed onto Naruto's arm and attempted to hold him back. "Calm down Naruto, were not supposed to kill him were supposed to protect him!"

"I am the bridge builder Tazuna, I expect you to protect me until I get back to my village and complete the bridge…" I sighed we were going to be protecting a drunkard who can't even protect himself.

"Ruka I'm leaving the village." She looked at me with wide eyes and her large eyes began to water. I pulled her into a hug and gently push the hairs on her face back.

"I don't want you to leave." She sobbed loudly, my father came into the house "What happened?" he questioned.

I explained to him that I was leaving and not returning to the village for a while. My father understood and guided me into the basement of our home. He opened a large box, and he pulled out a sword. Well it wasn't really a sword it was half the size of one. "Here this was Sendo Kaname's first sword. I think it's the right time to give you it, keep it safe." I nodded and started at the sword it was half the size of a sword and the handle and a very detailed design of a red dragon. It also had a small black gem in it. The case of the sword matched the handle with the same red dragon design on it.

I happily ran upstairs and packed a bunch of weapons and clothing to last me the whole trip. I was ready to leave for the mission and while I waited I kept looking at the sword. It was my first sword and the sword of my ancestor.

"LET'S GO!" Naruto screamed. I was excited about the mission too but now I felt that excitement leave once in realized how annoying Naruto could be. Naruto once again got into an argument with Tazuna "Watch I'm going to be Hokage one day!" Naruto yelled at Tazuna.

"No you won't kid; I doubt someone like you will ever be Hokage…" I grabbed Naruto by the waist and whispered into his ear "Shut up Naruto if you keep this going we might fail this mission and the Hokage will never let us go on another mission like this.

As we kept walking I noticed a small puddle. It hasn't rained for days though; maybe someone dropped some water or something like that. As we kept walking I felt someone's presence behind us. I turned around to see a ninja dressed in black behind Kakashi, and then I saw another ninja dressed in the same clothing.

"Kakashi sensei behind you!" I yelled, they wrapped thick, and sharp metal chains around Kakashi. They pulled on the chains and just like that Kakashi was gone. I pulled out my sword and I was ready to fight, I was going to complete this mission…


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I know half of you thought that I was dead but I'm not! I am so sorry for not updating. School has been evil to me and I started a new fanfiction (please check it out if you like the game Bully). Enjoy ^. ^ !**

I held my sword in front of me and I stood close to Tazuna. I wasn't going to let him get hurt or die. Sakura stood by my side she was literally shaking and absolutely terrified. I glanced over my shoulder to see Tazuna, his expression matched Sakura's they were both extremely scared. I tried to keep my emotions intact, but it's quite complicated when two people are trying to kill you.

I thought I was fine until I felt an odd pain in my heart. It felt like someone was squeezing my heart my vision then became blurry and I felt dizzy. I could feel my heart beat faster than usual and then I felt myself fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Get up child!" I heard someone command. This persons voice was deep they sounded very strict and angry. I stood up and held my head with my hands, my head hurt a lot. My breathing was heavy and my heart was still beating fast.<p>

"So you're Yuka…" I moved my hand away from my face and saw a man in front of me. He was a very tall man with long straight black hair. He also had the same gray eyes as me, the man was also quite handsome and looked about twenty years old . He was dressed in a heavy looking red, grey, and black colored samurai suit. "Yes I am Yuka who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I am Sendo Kaname" I looked at him with a surprised expression. Why was he here? Sendo Kaname died hundreds of years ago this is impossible. I looked around to see we were a small traditional wooden room. "Sit" he commanded and I obeyed and sat on the ground crossing my legs.

"Where am I?" I asked, he smirked a chuckled a bit "We are in my time, child." He simply said. I was still confused, when I was about to ask him what he meant he cut me off. "You are here because it's time to begin your journey."

I was still so confused, my journey? Did he mean my training? Kaname told me to stand up, and we both walked out of the room and into the outside world. As we walked in silence I looked around; I saw women dressed in beautifully designed kimonos and men dressed in heavily armored samurai suits. Homes were being made and the land was filled with different vibrantly colored plants.

"I brought you here because it is the right time. Do you know why our clan is so important?" I shook my head gently and he nodded "We are strong political figures in the shinobi world. Our clan has just as much influence on others as the Kage's. Our mission is to bring peace upon the ninja world, and restore it to how the world once was."

I was listening to the story very closely. I was meant to help restore the world, but what for? "I am ordered to train you and to give peace to the world. I will send you home now. I want you to tell no one about this conversation. When I feel that you are ready I will train you, but for now… I will only tell you the truth."

* * *

><p>"Yuka, Yuka. Wake up!" I heard a loud annoying high pitched yell. I carefully opened my eyes to see a blur of orange towering over me. "What happened?" I managed to blurt out. "You fainted and hit the ground pretty hard" Sakura said looking slightly worried.<p>

"Are you okay Yuka?" Kakashi said lazily, he stretched out his hand and I gladly held it and he pulled me up. "Kakashi how are you still alive I saw you get kil-" I could see a smirk form under his mask "Substitution." I thought about it carefully, and came to the conclusion that Kakashi was far too intelligent to get killed so easily. But something lingered in my mind; I _needed_ to help restore the world. I guess that life wasn't going to be as simple as I thought it to be…

Well I am really sorry this chapter was short. I just wanted to introduce everyone to Kaname and tell everyone about the past of the Sendo's. Please review and check out my other story please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Anyway, nice job Sasuke and Sakura" I felt completely embarrassed by my actions. All I did was faint; I touched the back of my head to feel a small bump slowly protruding from my head. "Sorry that I couldn't help you earlier Naruto. I didn't expect you to freeze up like that."

Naruto just clenched his fist tightly and he became red in the face. "You alright? Scaredy cat…." I sighed annoyed by Sasukes inconsideration for Naruto's being. I spotted blood pouring down from Naruto's hand, the wound didn't look too good. The skin was becoming inflamed and I could see his hand slightly twitch; this was defiantly the effects of weak poison. The ninja's probably had poison on their weapons.

"Naruto we need to extract the poison immediately from your body, if we don't you're surely going to die." I remember as a child my mother teaching me about poisons; it was required for female clan members to have at least some knowledge of medicine. My mother was considered the best medic in our clan, everyday a new clan member comes into our house with a grotesque wound. Me and Ruka would carefully watch my mom mend wounds and rush into the medicine cabinets.

"Tazuna-san, those ninja looked like Hidden Mist Chuunins. They're well known to fight until they die." Kakashi said staring at the two ninjas tied up to the tree. "How did know we were here?" one of the ninjas asked. Kakashi smirked under his mask "It was simple; there was a puddle on the ground. Yet it hadn't rained in days. Yuka identified it almost as quickly as I did." I could feel like someone was glaring at me, I turned to my left to see Sasuke glaring at me. I just turned away from him ignoring his childish gestures.

"But Tazuna why were these two after you? Our mission is only to protect you from thieves or gangs. We weren't informed of any shinobis after you." Kakashi quickly explained that this would be a B-Ranked mission, but the man was so poor that he had to lie because higher ranking mission were just too expensive for his budget.

"Let's just go, we need medicine for Naruto's wound. This mission is too much for us anyway." For once I had to side with the pink haired brat, we obviously were just starting genin. We wouldn't survive a B-Ranked mission with just one jounin. But Sakura was wrong about the wound needing medicine, since it looked like a very weak poison it could simply be extracted from the body. Although it could be extracted the risk of heavy blood loss was high.

I turned around to Naruto to see his face slightly green, he wasn't doing too well. Then he gritted his teeth when Kakashi said we should retreat because of Naruto's injury. The feisty blond pulled out his kunai and dug it into his wound. We were all shocked by his sudden actions; I should have spoken up earlier so that I could extract the poison myself. But I realized if I were to extract the poison Naruto's life would be dangling in my hand, he would have most likely died.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Kakashi yelled out angry and shocked at Naruto. "I'll protect the old man, we're continuing with this mission!" In all honesty I wasn't really shocked by what Naruto had done to himself. Naruto has always been the lunatic, but I guess he was really determined to complete this mission.

"Naruto you've done well in taking out the poison, but you'll soon die from blood loss." I guess I wasn't the only one to see that Naruto had about a 90% chance of dying from blood loss. The blond went insane; he began shaking his hand around like a mad man a squealed like a little girl. I just rolled my eyes and stared walking ahead of everyone else.

"Where are you going?" The only other female on this mission said. "Well we have to get to the village as soon as possible. If we keep standing here we'll just risk another attack." I replied Sakura nodded her head and jogged towards me. "Hey, Yuka do you like Sasuke?"

I rose an eyebrow at her blunt statement "Of course not, you could have him." I didn't care much about the Uchiha boy, he didn't amuse me and he was a complete ass to Sakura, Naruto, and me. Sakura just nodded her head clearly happy with my response.

* * *

><p>"We should be arriving at the bridge soon. The village is located at the base of the bridge" The frail man riding the boat stated. The mist was unusually thick and made it impossible for anyone to see. Once we spotted the bridge we all looked at it in awe "WOAH ITS HUGE!" Naruto yelled out.<p>

"Shut up before Gatou finds us. Why do you think we are hiding in the mist?" The frail man whispered angrily. Tazuna talked about how the man Gatou was after his life. "So… those ninja's were hired by Gatou." Sasuke stated. Then Tazuna began to bullshit his way into making us feel bad. I could care less if he had a daughter and grandson, I had a whole clan that I needed I had to lead 6 years from now. Not only that but I had a little sister to look after, I wasn't going to die on this mission because of his petty decision to say that we were only protecting his from thieves and gangs.

* * *

><p>Finally we had gotten off the boat, I was pretty pissed off that we had to still continue on with this mission but I had to suck it up. I literally jumped when I heard a kunai whizz past me. "What the hell Naruto!" Sakura cried out. In reality Naruto didn't hit anything, it was just a rat. I shook my small head and kept walking. "There I see a shadow!" I clenched my fists angrily.<p>

Sakura punched Naruto on the side of his head clearly angry by his attempts to look like a hero. Turns out that 'shadow' that Naruto saw was just a poor and helpless rabbit that narrowly missed the shuriken. "Everyone get down!" Our sensei called out. I ducked down swiftly only to feel something flying above my head. "Well, well if it isn't the one and only missing-nin of the Mist Momochi Zabuza."

A tall tanned skinned man stood on top of the sword implanted in a tree. It was the very weapon that almost chopped all of our heads off. The man slightly chuckles, and Kakashi pulls his headband up revealing his eye…

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure everyone thought I was dead… Well I have been busy lately (not really). Recently some inspiration just smacked me in the face and presented me with new ideas. Some chapters are edited since I didn't feel like re-writing everything. I hope no one thinks of Yuka as a Mary-Sue, she may seem to know a lot about healing but she is a terrible medic. Next chapter is the battle against Zabuza, hope you all enjoyed ^.^<strong>


End file.
